Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to a marine wireless device installed in a boat, ship, etc.
Background Information
There are conventional marine wireless devices for making voice calls between vessels or between a vessel and a port. With a marine wireless device, a voice call is usually recorded automatically, and the recorded data stored for future reference.
In the past, a device that detected the level of a transmitted or received voice signal was used to automatically stop the recording at the end of a voice call. The device stopped recording when a voice of at least a specific signal level was not detected for a specific length of time.
With Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 558-164332), as discussed below, recording is automatically started and stopped. The marine wireless device in Patent Literature 1 includes a receiver for receiving signals from a communication partner, a transmitter for sending signals to a communication partner, and a recording controller.
The recording controller receives a squelch signal from the inside upon receiving a signal from a communication partner. The recording controller receives a press signal from the inside when a signal is sent to the communication partner. The recording controller begins recording at the point when a squelch signal or press signal has been received. After this, the recording controller stops the recording if no squelch signal or press signal is received for a specific length of time (measured with a timer). Thus using a squelch signal, a press signal, a timer, etc., allows recording to be performed with fewer unrecorded portions.